d4nkfandomcom-20200216-history
Spark
Spark is one of the major characters within the D4NK Universe, and the leader/founder of the Dank Kermit Krew. Iggy and Scott, two of his friends, often go on adventures together throughout the D4NK Universe. He is known for his witty humor and quick thinking, as well as his skill in various games, especially Team Fortress 2. Although Spark is a real person, his online persona is usually what people think of when they hear his name. History (real life) Spark first appeared on May 14, 2016 in the video Iggy and Sparks TF2 Adventures. He has appeared consistently on the Iggy Stoneman youtube channel, and is the main source of humor on the channel. Although Spark usually keeps his cool, one day Iggy recorded him losing his mind during a round of TF2. Later on, this became the video TF2 | Making Spark Mad. History (D4NK canon) Spark was born in Essex, Canada. He became a mercenary at a young age, and gathered plenty of experience as a spy. One day, he met fellow mercenaries Scott and Spark, and became close friends with them. The three decided to use the money earned from their jobs to purchase a house in the town of Blythewood, South Carolina, on a cul-de-sac named Broken Club Lane. When not working for RED or BLU, the tro live together in the house, which is also the official DKK headquarters. Spark also has a second job as an elementary school teacher when not working as a mercenary. Relationships Spark is friends with both Iggy and Scott, despite having frequent arguments with both. He has also been seen in positive relationships with others such as Daddy Doomsday, Blizzard, ChicknLongThong, TheSpyCrap, and many more. Spark does have many enemies, including Arthass, Faghettitiger, and many more. He has also shown a great disliking to Jews, although the reason for this is unclear. D4NK Rumble History Spark has appeared in the first D4NK Rumble as a competitor in the 3 on 3 tag team event between the DKK and the EPM. The match was canceled due to poor weather conditions before anyone was eliminated, and no winner was declared. Trivia * Spark is from Essex, Canada. * Spark really doesnt want people knowing his real name due to him wanting to be more of an online persona than a person. * Spark has a posh British accent. * Spark has a cat named Oscar. * Spark's persona is the Spy from TF2 wearing the Macho Mann, an unusual Detective Noir, and the Leathers Lurkers, although he has had many outfit changes over the years. * Spark has a youtube channel of his own. * According to his own words, Spark is a bot. Quotes "Fuck you pyro, you fucking cock sucker!" "Fucking! Pompson! Ass! Shit! Fuck you. I hope you die." "F is for friends tha-fuck you!" "Fucking pyro, wm1 shit!" "Fuck you, cocksucker, twat cunt wanker!" "Shut the fuck up Iggy!" "Fuck off you fucking demoman, why were you fuckin' there?" "Oh-FUCK!" "Fuck off Scott." "Fuck you, you fucking jack- *unintelligible* cunt, wanker, bitch!" "You're a fucking idiot." "Have to do everything myself..." "It's just a prank!" "Doo doo doo doo doo, I am a pickle. Doo doo doo doo doo, are you a pickle?" "I'm a special type of asshole." "God damn it, Ron." "I don't have skin; I'm blind." Gallery Sneaky around.jpg Falling spy.png Spark.png JoJo DKK comic.png|Issue 4 of the DKK comic featuring Spark (aka JoJo) Copy of DKK Comic Cover #1.png|Issue 4 of the DKK comic featuring Spark Category:Character Category:DKK Category:Real Person